


hit 'em right between the eyes

by iseemikimouse



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A fight happens, Alternate Universe - High School, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mild Language, Polyamory, basically the story, but who isn't whipped for hyunjin?, chan doesn't care if the person who outed felix gets punched, chan is also very whipped for hyunjin, changbin and woojin are pissed and start a fight, felix is outed, is there anything else i'm missing???, mentions of tennis, please don't piss off changbin and woojin, protect lee felix from harm, uhhh, what is tagging?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseemikimouse/pseuds/iseemikimouse
Summary: Something Kwon Hyesung should take note of is not pissing off Kim Woojin and Seo Changbin when it comes to Lee Felix, they will attack. And they attack hard.





	hit 'em right between the eyes

Three days ago, it seemed as if Felix's life ended at school thanks to some photos he didn't know an asshole had taken. Pictures of him kissing his boyfriends (yes _boyfriends_ ) began to circle around the school, the images posted against lockers and school walls. People stared at him, on the first day, whispers of Felix being a slut reached his ears and caused his face to burn bright red in shame. He nearly broke down in tears that day after tennis practice, but when he got home, he had a different monster to tackle.

His mother.

Ever since he could remember, Felix's mother hated homosexuality with a passion, claiming the gays were the reason why the world was going to hell soon. Every time she said that he would feel a thousand pieces of glass in heart, knowing that his mother would never really love him once she found out. Lords, know how she felt when she found out Felix is dating two boys. Home quickly became hell.

At age seventeen, Felix became homeless with his mother's words bouncing around in his skull.

The world ended three days ago for Lee Felix but at every end is a beginning, and he knows this. That is why on the third day of moping at Chan's house and crying to Hyunjin, he decided to take his newfound freedom away from his toxic household and become the person he wanted to be.

So with his head held high and a broad smile on his face, he made his way back to school four days after his forced outing and smiled at those who sneered at him. He laughs behind a tiny hand when he sees their confused faces and walks away, looking for the two people who would make him feel better.

But they're nowhere to be found.

Neither one of them are in Felix's first, second, or third period and when lunch rolls around, he's positive both of his boyfriends aren't in school. While it would have been nice to see and them and apologize for not talking to them in the past couple of days, there was nothing he could do if he couldn't find them.

He sulks during lunch much to Hyunjin's annoyance before the taller boy pulls him out of the cafeteria claiming it would do him good to see the bright blue and the people in the courtyard. If anything Felix wants nothing to do with the courtyard and people in it. In fact, he would much rather find his missing boyfriends, but he had promised both Chan and Seungmin he would be in classes today and he would much rather have his head by the end of the day, thank you very much.

Felix takes a deep breath when they step outside, the air smelling of something sweet. He doesn't get a chance to figure out what he's breathing as Hyunjin continues to pull him towards one of the picnic tables under a tree. As they walk with their lunches in hand, he can feel people's eyes on him and hear the hushed whispers of his sexual preference, and while he's not caring anymore, it's kind of annoying to constantly hear those voices.

"It'll blend into the background," Hyunjin says with a bright smile on his face when he sits down. "And sometimes it's like they go away."

Felix snorts. "Since when have whispers of your sexuality bothered you? You flaunt your gayness at every time you kiss Channie hyung."

Hyunjin laughs, his face coloring a bit. "Maybe but sometimes it bothers me."

"Sometimes?"

Hyunjin takes a bite of his lunch. "Okay but never. I'm trying to make you feel better here."

Felix hums and pushes his tray away from him. "I appreciated it, but I'm going to be fine."

His friend smacks his lips. "I know you are but still. Something like this could have a lasting effect you. You never know, Lee Felix!"

With a roll of his eyes, Felix nods and lets his friend question out loud who would do this to Felix, and if he's honest with himself, he has an inkling of who would.

He doesn't mean to tune Hyunjin out when he looks around the courtyard, taking in the sight of different students laughing and talking. They sit in groups, faces a nice cherry color from laughing too hard or by themselves, nose stuck in the latest books. He sees a handful of students kicking a soccer ball around, loud shouts echoing across the quad. He sees a couple of people he knows, but they're not the person he's looking for.

He spots Kwon Hyesung sitting in a circle of friends, almost all of them throwing Felix a glare when they realize he's staring at them. He doesn't have to narrow his eyes and throw ugly glances at them as they all look away, mumbling something Felix is too far away to hear.

It doesn't take a genius to know that Kwon Hyesung is the reason for his current predicament as the tennis captain hates his guts. For years, he has been trying to ruin Felix's chances of getting into the college of his dreams because of some match he had lost when they were kids. The reason was stupid, but Hyesung has held onto the grudge like one of those horrible mothers in Korean dramas.

Felix rolls his eyes when Hyesung catches his eyes and sneers. He turns around and sees Hyunjin looking at him with a pout.

"You weren't listening," he says, "when I was talking. I listen to you when you talk."

Felix looks a little sheepish at Hyunjin's words and opens his mouth to say something when a loud screech comes from the school. Felix feels his body freeze at the sound before remembering that he knows the sound. His body sags before it jolts up when someone clashes with his back.

"Hyunjinnie!" Chan all but screams into Felix's ears. "Why are you pouting?"  He turns to Felix. "What did you do?"

Felix looks at his friend with raised brows. "What makes you think I did something?"

Chan blinks and wraps his arms around Felix's body, rocking him side to side. "Because, you little shit, you're the only one here that can make Hyunjinnie pout. Now, why is my boyfriend pouting?"

"Lix wasn't listening," Hyunjin says with a smirk on his features causing Felix to groan internally. He's going to be subjected to his hyung's 'this is why you should always listen to Hyunjin' rant, a rant he wasn't in the mood to hear.

"I was looking for someone," he says quickly as he pushes Chan off him. "I wanted to see if he was here and he is."

Chan finally peels himself off Felix and moves to sit next to his boyfriend, pressing a wet kiss that has Felix gagging. There are stars in his eyes when he softly presses his lips to Hyunjin's which causes his face to grow bright red.  Even if he wants to pretend it bothers him, he can't. They're too cute to say anything negative.

Felix sighs and looks away from the lovey-dovey scene in front of him, missing his own boyfriends to cuddle with.  

"Did you find who you were looking for?" Chan asks after a couple of moments pressing kisses to Hyunjin's cheeks and lips.

"Yes."

"Are we going to do something to him?" Chan's voice changes and suddenly Felix knows he's not talking to his Channie hyung but Bang Chan, the one people should fear at certain times.

Felix raises a brow at the elder. "No, we're not doing anything to him."

Hyunjin hisses under his breath, and there's that look in his eyes, the one where he comes home with bloody knuckles and a wicked smile on his face. "We should," he says. "He's a fucking prick."

"And yet, there's nothing we can do," Felix says picking at his food as he silently wishes for this lunch to be over. He still wants to find his boyfriends. "There's not enough evidence against him. Besides it's over with."

The light in Hyunjin's eyes doesn't leave as he hums which causes Felix to sigh again. He looks to Chan who seems almost smug, his gaze over Felix's shoulder.

He has half a mind to turn around but there's a feeling in his gut he's not going to like what he sees.

A loud yell cuts through the quiet peace of the courtyard causing everyone to turn and look for the source of it, including Felix. For the first time since he's stepped foot onto school property, he sees one of his boyfriends and boy does he look pissed.

When Felix first met Seo Changbin, he was slightly scared of the tiny male. Nasty rumors flew around him, claiming that he was the son of a highly prolific mafia boss and that he needed to be feared but of course, Felix being Felix, found the boy to be one of the most attractive males he had seen.

But with the way Changbin was standing in front off Kwon Hyesung with daggers in his eyes and his hands curled into fists, Felix can't help but think of the rumors that weren't true. Felix looks past that, however, and sees his small lover with dark hair and equally dark eyes. He's even more, and Felix hates it when he sees that.

"Hyung," he whines in the back of his throat, throwing a glance at a still smiling Chan and a gleaming Hyunjin. "You're not going to do anything."

Chan's smile is nothing but teeth. "But I'm not doing anything Lixxie. You better get Binnie though. He looks like he's about to blow a gasket."

Felix sighs for the umpteenth time and stands up, making his way to his upset boyfriend and the shit tennis leader he follows. People send him glances as he crosses the courtyard, but no one makes a move towards him for which he's grateful.

Changbin's voice becomes more coherent.

"You're a piece of shit," he says. "Do you know that?"

Kwon Hyesung shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know what you're talking about," he answers in that god awful nasally voice of his.

"You sure as shit know what I'm talking about."

Hyesung side eyes Felix when he walks up, his lips curling into a horrible smile. Changbin barely glances his way.

"What's going on here?" he asks ignoring the disgust in Hyesung's vision. He keeps his eyes on Changbin who won't look at him, and he knows why. He knows that if Changbin spares him a glance then his resolve will crumble and he understands the resolve, but honestly, Felix wants to put this behind him and cuddle with his boyfriends.

"Changbin," he says. "Come on."

Changbin sighs and finally looks at Felix, his resolve crumbling like dust. He stares at Felix with wide eyes before nodding, the anger slowly fading. Intertwining their fingers, Felix gently pulls Changbin away from the toxic man, scoffs coming from behind him.

"You're still a fag, Lee," Kwon Hyesung calls out.

"And I'm proud, Kwon. Very proud," Felix calls over his shoulder, smiling when he sees the surprised look on his face. It's quick, he changes it into the smile that Felix hates so much.

"Good luck getting into that school," he says. "I don't suppose they have pictures of a slut."

Now Felix freezes, ice in his veins as he takes in the words he just heard. Slowly he turns around with wide eyes and stares at the boy he called his tennis captain. He looks satisfied with himself when he sees Felix's state. His grin grows.

"What?" Felix whispers. "What did you do?"

"I did no-"

"You did something, Kwon Hyesung," a voice cuts in.

If Changbin is hot-headed and had rumors about him being a child of the mafia, then no one would guess that Kim Woojin is the actual child of a mafia boss and an heir to one of the most prominent crime organizations in all of Seoul. Of course, that's hidden from everyone which means there's not a soul at this school aside from his friends that knows who he is.

Felix knows that an angry Woojin is not one to be trifled with but he's scared now. Scared that all of his hard work is about to go down the drain. He looks to his older lover with wide eyes. Woojin takes one look at him and crosses to Felix, wrapping his arms protectively around his middle. Changbin growls next to them, his hand squeezing Felix's

"Kwon Hyesung," Woojin announces loudly, "the only son of divorced parents. Always wants to impress mommie and daddie with horrible grades and tennis scholarship. Well, Kwon. I didn't know you like Felix enough to follow him around. I mean, the cameras at school clearly show you and your friends putting up the posters of Felix kissing us." Hyesung's face turns red at Woojin's statements. "But they know what they say? They say the biggest homophobe is the one whose closeted."

Felix closes his eyes but he can picture the anger on Hyesung's face, and it's his loud yell that causes Felix's eyes to snap open. Woojin doesn't move, and Felix only stares as Changbin lets go of his hand and judo flips the asshole to the ground.

The courtyard turns silent again, when Changbin stands straight, a sinister smile on his face. "I told you, fucker, I was going to make you hit the ground. Maybe I should have made you dance first."

Hyesung splutters on the ground, his eyes wide and in pain but Felix can't find himself to care.

"Hyung, the school," Felix whispers.

A soft kiss is pressed to his head. "It's all taken care of. The school knows that you have been a victim of bullying and will continue with your application. You'll know by the end of the week." Felix opens his mouth, but Woojin presses a soft kiss against his lips. "Go to Chan. I have a feeling this is going to be something you need to sit out."

Felix turns to Changbin who still wears a sinister smile as he stands over a fallen Hyesung, whispers something in his ears. He doesn't need to be told twice as he leaves the safety of Woojin's arms.

He passes a giddy looking Hyunjin who smiles brightly at him. He reaches Chan who only smiles and pats the spot next to him. Felix sits down as a loud shout and Changbin's voice yelling "dance fucker dance". The once quiet courtyard is now filled with sounds of skin hitting skin, and for once in all the time Felix has known his boyfriends and Hyunjin, he doesn't feel any mercy for those who they're fighting.

He looks to Chan who looks proud. He cups his hands over his mouth and yells, "hit them harder, Hyunjin! They're the assholes who hurt Lix!"

"Channie hyung," Felix asks after a couple of moments of the elder rooting for his boyfriend, "is Hyunjin going to be okay? I don't think his parole officer is going to like that he's fighting again."

Chan glances at Felix with a broad smile on his face. "Everything will alright, Lix. I promise."

They both turn their gaze to where their boyfriends are playing dirty with a bunch of tennis players, and Felix thinks that yeah he'll be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> but miki shouldn't you be writing that other story you were talking about? 
> 
> yes. 
> 
> but like this idea has been bothering me for a while and i really just had to write it. it sucks (yes i know, please don't tell me otherwise) but i really had to write it down and yeah... here it is. maybe i'll stop ranting and raving up this story and this ot3 now???? but like i can't make promises??? this ot3???? 
> 
> also the working title for this fic is 'dance fucker dance' and if you know what that's from, you have a gold star from me. anyways writing angry changbin is fun. just so you know. 
> 
> now i'm really going to go write my pissed off 3racha story. until then folks.


End file.
